


a latte a day

by aequinoctia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aequinoctia/pseuds/aequinoctia
Summary: Jihoon enters the newly-opened coffee shop down the street. He goes back for more, partly because of the coffee, but mostly because of the cute barista whose name tag read: Cheol :D.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	a latte a day

**Author's Note:**

> important ! if you've seen this around as an orphaned work, you're correct. i orphaned this work around a few months ago, but i realized that i preferred it more to have all of my works on one account, so i reposted it here. don't worry, nothing is being stolen and this work is 100% mine ^^

When Jihoon steps out of the apartment building, he is greeted by the cold breeze and soft daylight. Things that some people might like about autumn. The neighbor's cat is sitting the front porch steps, like she always does. On other circumstances, he would have stopped by to pet her. But he's in a hurry today. He does meow at it.

As he walks down the sidewalk, he scans for cafés that didn't have absurdly long queues. It's 8 AM, and he's running late for his lectures. Although he is completely aware of this fact, he still decides to grab his daily dose of caffeine.

His friends tell him he needs to take it easy on the coffee. He agrees with them to an extent, but he doesn't do anything about it. His body has been starting to rely on coffee lately. And who was he to deny his body of its needs?

After a few minutes of strolling, Jihoon finally sees a place that looks worthy enough. There are only 2 people in line at the moment, and not even half of the tables are occupied.

It is a newly-opened café, he notices. There is a banner on top of the entrance that says, _"GRAND OPENING!!! OCTOBER 15, 2020."_

 _So three days ago,_ Jihoon duly notes. Admittedly, he was a little skeptical. Usually, there would be lots of people trying out places that had just opened—for a new taste, they'd say.

But, right now, he needed his coffee, and he needed it fast. Not wanting to be late, he enters the coffee shop, leaving all of his second thoughts behind.

He clutches the strap of his messenger bag as he waits in line, checking his watch every ten seconds. Maybe he's being paranoid, now, but it is better to be safe than sorry.

It is now 8:17 AM, and the first thing that crosses Jihoon's mind is, _Why am I here? I need to be in class._ But he was already the next person in line and there was no turning back.

And when the person in front of him finally leaves with _their_ coffee—which Jihoon pouts at—he comes in face to face with a man sporting a bright gummy smile, and a handwritten name on a printed tag that spelled: Cheol :D.

Yes, smiley-face included.

And the second thing that crosses Jihoon's mind is, _Yeah, maybe being 30 minutes late would be fine._

"What can I get for you?" _Cheol :D_ asks him, ready to punch in his order on the register.

Jihoon is star struck for a moment. He blinks away from the man and looks at the options, but his mind seems to be empty at the moment and not processing the words properly. He purses his lips in a tight smile and stares at _Cheol :D._

"Is your name really just Cheol?" Jihoon scrunches his nose. "With the smiley face?"

The man looks like he's stifling a laugh. "It's short for Seungcheol."

"I see."

"You're pretty cute," Seungcheol flirts casually. "Have you always known that?"

Jihoon feels his face warming at the comment.

"Right," He says with conviction, in an attempt to regain his composure. "What are your recommendations, Seungcheol? Since you guys are new in town, and all."

Seungcheol hums, seemingly in deep thought. He clicks his tongue and says, "You look like you'd want some latte. We make a killer latte."

"Killer," Jihoon repeats bluntly.

Seungcheol laughs loudly, and Jihoon swears he's hearing angel voices. He's gone mad. Either over the coffee suggestion or the attractive boy in front of him.

He must look constipated, because Seungcheol then asks him, so obviously trying not to giggle, "Are you okay? Do you not want some latte?"

Jihoon waves him off. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll have coffee—black, by the way."

Seungcheol punches in the order, and Jihoon doesn't miss the way his lips downturn into a pout as he does. Seungcheol says, "I guessed your choice wrong."

Jihoon has always been berated by his friends for drinking black coffee as a part of his daily routine—comments which he had never cared about—but now that he sees Seungcheol pouting like a child for guessing his coffee choice wrongly, Jihoon suddenly thinks, _I think I regret my coffee choices now._

Seungcheol smiles at him, nonetheless, when he looks back to him. Before he turns to the brewing area, he tells Jihoon, "One black coffee coming right up."

So, he was the one at the counter _and_ the barista? No wonder it was kind of a slow day for this café. There was only one person on the job.

Jihoon checks his watch again and it's 8:20 AM, but he doesn't feel as panicked as he was three minutes ago.

Seuncheol comes back with the coffee 4 minutes later. He hands the coffee in a paper bag to Jihoon, with a smile gracing his features, and Jihoon accepts it with tightly pressed lips. He mumbles a quick, _thanks, by the way,_ and leaves the area immediately, to catch a bus. As if a fun conversation didn't just happen a moment ago. It's what stress and pressure do to someone, he guesses.

Jihoon doesn't drink his coffee on the bus; he's afraid it would spill and cause a mess. So, when he gets off the bus and arrives on campus, that's only when he opens the paper bag.

A small piece of paper, about the length of his finger, gently drops to the ground, probably the receipt—which is quite unimportant—but Jihoon picks it up, anyway, to avoid littering.

It was, in fact, not a receipt, but _Choi Seungcheol's phone number._

_xxxx-xxx-xxx :)) youre a cutie! come again soon?_

Jihoon feels his cheeks heating up, and probably turning red, for the second time that morning. In spite of feeling flustered and shy, he pockets the small piece of paper.

Maybe he'd need it later; who knows?

-

That night, Jihoon sends Seungcheol a text message. He doesn't know why, but it feels like his heart is doing somersaults in his chest as they speak.

 _Could it be...?_ Jihoon shakes his head at his own thoughts. He doesn't have a crush, he just wants to get to know Seungcheol better. And be his friend.

**Jihoon:** hey, im the guy from the cafe.

 **Jihoon:** didnt think you'd give me your number tbh

**Seungcheol:** oh!!!!! the cutie??

 **Seungcheol:** didnt think you'd text but im happy you did :D

 **Seungcheol:** i didnt quite catch your name :(

**Jihoon:** my name's jihoon !

**Seungcheol:** it suits you

**Jihoon:** what is that supposed to mean?

**Seungcheol:** i think it's a pretty name, and i think you're pretty. 

**Jihoon:** oh? thanks haha

 **Jihoon:** anywayyy i think i need to go to bed lol uni has been a pain in the ass

 **Jihoon:** goodnight, cheol :] sweet dreams

 **Jihoon:** i go to pledis arts, btw

**Seungcheol:** pledis arts? i go there too!! small world, huh

 **Seungcheol:** also, goodnight!!

Jihoon sends a thumbs up emoji and smiles to himself as he rolls over the bed.

It was a bold move: to text a cute boy first. But he had done it and it went well. he gives himself a mental pat on the back.

Jihoon drifts off into a soundless and peaceful sleep.

-

The next day, and Jihoon goes back to the café, even though he didn't really want coffee, for some rare reason. But yesterday when he had been there, he saw some nice-looking pastries on display, and he figures, he could get one as an excuse to see the barista again.

And now, he's walking out of the apartment building, on his way to university, like the same scenario yesterday, except this time he wasn't running late. In fact, today, he had a few minutes to spare.

He pets his neighbor's cat on the porch, and walks with a skip in his steps.

He takes a left turn, confidently. It was a route he'd memorized all too well—the coffee shops were lined up around this area.

And then, Jihoon arrives at his destination. The bell on top of the door jingles when he opens it. He didn't notice that yesterday, so it must have been new.

There was only one person in front of him, so he didn't have to wait much. But when the customer before him leaves, it is not Seungcheol's bright and happy face that greets him.

"Hey, I'm Junhui," the guy behind the counter beams at him. Though however good-looking he is, his smile did not look as bright as Seungcheol's. "What can I get you?"

Maybe Jihoon was just being biased. "A latte."

Junhui punches in his order with ease. He then speaks to the barista at the back, "One latte!"

"Got it!" The barista replies. It is a voice that is so familiar to Jihoon, despite only having heard it once.

Junhui must have noticed his eyes wandering to the back, because he snaps Jihoon back to reality. "Hey? You looking for anyone?"

Jihoon blinks and then shrugs. "Yeah, just thought I heard someone I knew."

Junhui's eyes widen in realization and his mouth forms an 'o' shape. He points at him, hand over his mouth. "You're Jihoon, aren't you?"

"Yes?" Jihoon chuckles awkwardly. Yet clearly amused at Junhui's child-like antics. "How did you know?"

"Seungcheol told me about you," Junhui teased. "Don't worry, he's gonna come out to give your drink personally to you. You'll see him."

Jihoon nods. Junhui goes to the kitchen for a while and soon enough, Seungcheol comes out from the back, carrying a cup of latte for Jihoon.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry," Seungcheol points out. He tilts his head to one of the empty booths. "You want to, uh, sit and chat... for a while?"

"I'd like that," Jihoon replies quietly, not missing the smile on Seungcheol's face when he says this. He's quite endeared by the way Seungcheol stutters over his words when he asks him to stay, genuinely. It was a contrast from his confident air yesterday, when all he had done was superficial flirting.

When he takes a sip of the drink, Jihoon feels a burst of emotions bubbling in his chest. He's never liked lattes, but this is by far the best tasting coffee he's ever had in his entire life. And he's twenty-two. It wasn't even comparable to his usual cup of black coffee.

And perhaps it was because of Seungcheol, the cute barista boy, sitting across him with a dopey smile on his face.

Jihoon's stares intently at Seungcheol's facial features, and allows several thoughts to cross his mind.

_His eyes are beautiful. Has he always been this handsome? His smile is so bright. He's comforting._

And then,

_I'm not saying I'm in love, but if I ever did fall for him, I wouldn't complain._

Jihoon snaps himself back to reality when he hears Seungcheol ask him a question.

"How is it?"

"It's great."

Jihoon honestly regrets not ordering a latte from the very first time he came here.


End file.
